Jade Moreau
"I want something to eat." - Jade '''Jade Moreau '''is a third generation character Appearance She is pale skinned, has carbon black hair, and jade green eyes. She has a bow in her hair, She is 5'8 in height. She has the French look. She wears the prep uniform, with white thigh socks, and black Mary Janes. In the winter, she puts on a navy blue parka hoodie and black tundra pants, and rain boots. She typically wears her hair down, because she appreciates her hair She may eat a lot, but she has a good metabolism, which keeps her thin. She could eat for days, and most of it are baked goods, like cookies, croissants, and other baked assortments. She makes most of her own food. Personality Jade is a nice person to be around, though she is heavily rumored to be a good kisser. The rumors aren't said to be true. For some reason, she's unconditionally nice to the greasers, possibly due to her unawareness of the prep-greaser rivalry. She speaks in a medium to heavy French accent, but she can speak English like she's native to America. She can also speak French very fluently, so when she's pissed, she's likely to curse you out in French. She's close friends with Machaley Edgemon. They always go shopping on the weekends, and always hang out, Machaley however, turned her against Audrey. At first, Audrey and Jade were starting to become friends, because they had their French heritage in common. They also both took the same French class. If she doesn't like doing something or a certain class, she's lazy and procrastinates. She dislikes chores, and hates Math. It's no wonder why she has a low grade in Math class. Any time her friends are in need, she's always there to defend them from whoever's attacking them. She can be a threat to her enemies, but when somebody pulls the wrong insult out, she can get nasty quick, and may even get physical. If angered, she will curse at her rivals in French. Nobody can really comprehend what she's saying, because nobody really takes French class at Bullworth Academy. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents Jade is food-obsessed. All she really wants to do for a career later in life is a gourmet chef. Her favorite class is Home-Economics, because all she has to do is cook, and she's a good cook, but she doesn't like American food, because it's too greasy to her standards. She does enjoy singing, She's always singing in the shower, or singing when she's alone, She likes to sing music that has French lyrics. When she's with her parents, she typically watches the French News Channel, TV5Monde. One last interest she has is Ballet. Her mother works for the local dance company, and her mother frequently teaches Jade how do perform certain moves. She's taught her over the course of eight years how to dance. Jade does have some flexibility on her. She can do the splits, but not to the side. Relationship with family She retains a close relationship with her family, Because they've always taken care of her, and always gave her the best things she could ask for on her birthdays and Christmas. She is loyal to her father. They always cook dinner together, and she gets the cooking gene from her dad. He owns a local restaurant, Jade typically works in the restaurant for money, and it pays off. It helps her get closer to her father every day she works She's also close to her mother. Her mother's a professional dancer, and on weekends, she goes dancing with her mother. Jade has learned at least 88% of the dance moves the knows from her mother. Category:Preps Category:Juniors Category:Third Generation Category:Girls Category:French OCs